ChocoChocoChocolate Chibis
by Ryu-Sama Plushie
Summary: One of my characters falls into an anime world where he encounters the FMA chibis. Completely Random. The story of how my personal character got chibi Ed as a pet.


Choco-Choco-Chocolate Chibis

Disclaimer

Harumashi and Chenji were walking down the street while talking about random animes that they loved. All of a sudden they stopped talking and it got really quiet, then Chenji yelled "WATCH OUT FOR THE BLACK JEEP!!!" Haru started laughing hysterically then passed out on the ground. When he awoke he was in some sort of anime world in a long hallway with doors on either side. Haru walked slowly down the hallway And stopped at a door marked "Full Metal Alchemist' and had a spasma attack with happy-fists and everything he slowly opened the door while saying "J'adore les vaches" cherishing the moment then quickly slammed it shut barely missing a bullet to the head. Haru re-opened the door to see Ed and Al running towards the door full speed being chased by a very flustered Lt. Hawkeye. Haru shut the door before they could reach it and turned to walk down the hallway and came across a door marked with a brass plate reading 'Random.' He opened the door and instantly an extremely small chibi Ed flew out and attached himself to Haru's ankle screaming "MOMMY" Haru had another spasma attack and squatted to pet Ed's head while he said "I shall call him Squishy, and he shall be mine. and he shall be my Squishy" Ed quietly replied "Mommy, I'm not squishy." Haru instantly screamed "YES YOU ARE YOU LITTLE MONSTER!!!" Haru noticed a quiet rumbling that gradually grew louder and louder then before he could manage even a scream he was bombarded by all of the FMA chibis. The chibi Gluttony flew out the door and bit Haru's other leg who started running around in circles screaming "YOU LITTLE BUTT-HEAD I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!" all while Ed was still hugging his ankle. Haru threw Gluttony on the ground and kicked him into a tiny iron-barred box and broke into song: "Fun box oh fun box small and square and dark, fun box oh fun box check out these cool fun locks" and dropped a pile of chains with about 60 locks on top of it. Then a chibi Roy tries to snap his fingers but Haru steals the gloves before he can. Roy reaches into his pocket and pulls out another pair so again Haru steals them and Roy pulls out another pair over and over before Haru finally gave up and snapped his fingers, with the gloves between them, and sets Roy's foot on fire so Roy plopped in the corner and blew out his foot then started crying with those magical chibi tears that disappear before they hit anything then every chibi, except Ed, stops what they're doing as an extremely loud grumbling starts and they all, except Ed, plop where they are and start crying the magical chibi tears and Ed looks up at Haru and says "Mommy, I got the tummy grumbles" so Haru pulls out a bowl of nacho-cheese. All the chibis pull out little tiny spoons and climbed onto the edge of the bowl after about 30 seconds the cheese turned into cheese-nips all the chibis gasped and threw their spoons over their shoulders Gluttony's bounced off of one of the bars of the fun box and hit him in the head knocking him out. All the chibis jumped down from the edge of the bowl. Haru noticed the cheese-nips and yelled "J'adore la fromage" as he scarfed them down. Haru stood up to go get a book when he turned around he saw a door marked with a silver plate that read 'Yummy' he opened the door and found a 40 foot tall chocolate fountain and had another spasma attack while screaming "J'adore le chocolate parçe que je suis Napoleon." When Haru finally snapped out of his spasmatic seizure he leapt head first into the bottom bowl of the fountain and immediately got sucked into the tube that carries the chocolate to the top of the 3 tier fountain with Ed attached to his ankle and followed by all the other chibis but at the top the chocolate turned into nacho-cheese. Intrigued by the transformation Haru swam to the edge and clumsily fell into the middle tier of the the fountain where he found taco meat and screamed "I found the land of the dieing tacos." Haru franticly swam to the edge of the meat and did a jack-knife dive into the chocolate and started drinking it as fast as he could. When the bowl was finally empty except for a very sick looking Haru and very round FMA chibis he left the room and walked straight into a metal pole. Upon waking from being knocked out by the 'EVIL POLE', as Haru named it, he found a door marked with an elegant, gold fringed, piece of cloth reading 'Reality', or "Really-Tea" if you're Haru, "Tea? I love tea!" he shouted "Oh wait no i don't." he countered himself "Wait yes i do" he said stupidly.

-Thirty minutes of Haru turning around and around trying to decide wether he should go through the door or if he should go find another one later-

Haru decided he did like tea and turned one final time, making Ed puke on Haru's feet, and ran through the door, without opening it, and straight into a very confused Chenji who was not only wondering where Haru was but also Where the chibi Ed came from. After deciding she'd better not ask she dragged Haru, and Ed, down the street.

The End.

Spasma attack- (My own word) A really excited, spastic seizure resulting from a sudden wave of excitement

Happy-Fists- A name my friend gave to the motion of my hands when i have a spasma attack

check out my Gaia profile at do NOT own Full Metal Alchemist. I only own the names of my characters Harumashi and Chenji.


End file.
